


Sharingan Awakened

by Eravanthia



Series: Kaida Chronicles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravanthia/pseuds/Eravanthia
Summary: The awakening of Uchiha Kaida's Sharingan





	Sharingan Awakened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustARandomCommenter97](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JustARandomCommenter97).



****The First** **

I blinked a couple times, looking around the battlefield in shock.  I had been training for years, almost since I could walk, for this exact situation.  A situation in which I would have to hurt, possibly even kill, another human being.

My stomach turned.

Madara was somewhere out there in that mess, doing exactly what was expected of him.  I, on the other hand, was only dodging and blocking every attack my adversaries tried to use on me.

Father had never been particularly pleased with my tendency to block, always telling me “an Uchiha never backs down, child.  Your enemies will not go easy on you because you are young.”

I, personally, had always thought that his little speech intended to make me feel the need to hurt others was utter garbage.  I didn’t expect them to go easy on me.  People in this world of darkness were trained from young ages to be heartless killers.  Just like they had tried to do to me.

I dodged a sword swing from a member of the minor clan we were fighting today and blocked it when he swung again.

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you!”

The man snorted.  “You’re an Uchiha, all your clan does is hurt people!  Do you not have those famous Uchiha eyes yet?  You’re just one kill away from becoming a true monster like the rest of your evil clan!”

His words hurt, but I couldn’t deny the truth in them.  The Uchiha did, in fact, hurt a lot of people.  They were one of the strongest clans around, rivaled only by the Senju.

I dodged and blocked a few more attacks before suddenly there was a sword sprouting from the man’s chest.  I let out a shocked cry and he seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion.  I saw every detail of the man’s death in blinding clarity.  That could only mean one thing.

I had my Sharingan.  I truly was a monster now.

I pulled the chakra away from my eyes before anybody might have a chance to see my new development.  Then I looked at the man’s murderer.  My father’s disappointment was palpable.

“Child, you must kill them before they kill you.  This should be all the proof you need that they won’t care how young you are.  Once you awaken your Sharingan you’ll see.  They will only ever hate you, and there won’t always be someone there to save you from them.”

I hadn’t needed saving!  I was holding my own just fine against the man who was now dead at my feet.  Father just didn’t like that I wasn’t killing him.  I could have blocked and dodged all day!  Until the battle was finally decided!  That man hadn’t needed to die!

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I stared at the lifeless body of the man I had been fighting.

When the battle was over my twin sought me out to make sure I was okay.  Father ignored me.  When we got home I went to my room and looked in the mirror as I pushed chakra to my eyes.

A single tomoe Sharingan looked back at me.

* * *

 

****The Second** **

After the next two battles I had caused precisely as many injuries as I had in the first one.  Meaning zero.  Father was livid.

“You are a disappointment, girl.  Hardly worthy of the Uchiha name.  How many times must you be told, they will not go easy on you because you are young!”

I stood silently in my father’s office, listening to him berate me for once again walking out of a battle without causing a single injury.

“The only reason I know you are truly mine is because Madara has no qualms about doing his duty; protecting this clan.”

That hurt.  “It’s not that I don’t want to protect the clan, Father! I just think there has to be a better way to do it!”

“Silence!”  Father snapped harshly.  Well, I went and opened my big mouth, so I couldn’t really expect any less.  “There is no better way, girl.  If you were half as clever as everyone seems to think you are, you’d see that.  The only way to protect the clan is to kill our enemies before they kill us.”

Well, since I’d already started this ethics debate I might as well finish it.  I doubted Father could be any more disgusted with me at this point.  How wrong I was.

“Then where does it end, Father?  We kill them, their loved ones kill us, we kill some more of them, when does it end!  When everyone is dead?  When nothing is left in this world except ash and ruin and devastation?  Corpses littered across the ground so thick that if the sun were to shine through the darkness the grass still wouldn’t see it and no one would be left to even see the outcome, let alone bury the dead?  That shouldn’t be a world that anyone strives for, Father, but it will be the outcome of the path you intend for us to take.”

Father was silent for a long moment after my speech.  I knew I shouldn’t have said anything, but I couldn’t stop myself.  I was already in trouble, what was just a little more for speaking my mind?  When he spoke again my blood ran cold.

“You disgust me.  You’re softer than I ever imagined was possible for an Uchiha, especially one from the main house.  You’ll no longer participate in battles, since obviously you’ll just be a liability to the other forces.  You will step down as Madara’s future right hand and Izuna will take the position instead.  Leave.”

I choked and stumbled out of his office.  He’d had such hatred in his eyes when he looked at me!  I was his only daughter!  How could a man hate his only daughter that much?  Just for not wanting to be a part of a cycle of hatred!

I made it into my room and closed the door.  When I glanced in the mirror I saw my Sharingan had activated.

There were now two tomoe spinning around my pupil.

* * *

 

****The Third** **

My little brothers were due back from the latest battle at any time.  I kept pulsing my chakra every now and then, keeping watch without seeming anxious, so I could meet them at the gate.

When my sensory pulse touched Izuna and Madara who were leading the group home I made my way to the main gate, excited to see my little brothers smiling faces and hoping against everything that they hadn’t made their first kill yet.  I didn’t want to see the happy light in their eyes die out just yet.

I took one look at my twin and knew something was horribly wrong.  Madara’s eyes were red like he’d been crying, but he never cried!  My gaze shifted to Izuna who looked shell-shocked.

No…it couldn’t be.  My gaze scanned the rest of the party, but instead of finding my youngest brothers I found two stretchers completely covered with cloth.  A cry escaped my throat and without thinking I Body Flickered forward.  My twin caught me before I could get to the stretchers.

“Shh, Kaida.  Don’t break down,” his soft whisper in my ear as he stroked my ponytail calmed my panic, but only because it confirmed what I’d feared and my grief skyrocketed.  “Father would punish you for it and I can’t bear to watch that right now.  Not after losing them.  Please wait until we can get to your room.”

I took a deep breath as I pressed my face into my twin’s shoulder then I stood straight and nodded.  Madara looked me in the eyes and his widened.

“Kaida, your eyes,” he hissed and I yanked the chakra away from them.  He blinked and then gave me a look that said I would have some explaining to do.  I turned and walked back to the gate with my twin, keeping my face blank.  I’d like to think that over the past year and a half I had mastered the blank expression our clan was so good at.

“Go to your room, I’ll meet you there when I can with Izuna,” Madara leaned over to whisper in my ear.  I nodded and Body Flickered away.  Once I was alone I looked into the mirror and let my Sharingan spin to life.

A fully mature, three tomoe Sharingan stared back at me and I winced.  Yes, I could imagine Madara had a lot of questions about this.


End file.
